


nyam nyam

by nunuass



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Crying During Sex, Dick Touching, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Yoo Kihyun, ass eating, kihyun has terrible humor, personal favorite of mine, shownu and kihyun being soft, stop this man, there is some dick touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunuass/pseuds/nunuass
Summary: just some good ol’ fashioned ass eating.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	nyam nyam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrtvejpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/gifts).



> if you hate bottom shownu, gtfo. this is NOT the fic for you if you’re a bottom kihyun fan. if you don't care about who tops or bottoms, read on!  
> uh a lot of this is super comedic bc i am bad at writing. also i get nervous about ass.  
> this is also a gift for the coolest friend i have!!! don’t mind the title, it’s a working title.

“your ass is so nice,” kihyun mumbles, very clearly staring at hyunwoo’s backside. 

“thank you?” hyunwoo is puzzled, but then again, who is he to judge what comes out of kihyun’s mouth? he too has muttered strange things late at night. 

“seriously,” kihyun insists. “your ass is.. it’sjust splendid. i don’t even know how to describe it.” 

“goodnight, kihyun.” logically, hyunwoo assumes that will be the last of kihyun’s fixation on his butt. 

not so. 

“did you know,” kihyun speaks up one day, in front of everyone, “did you know that ninety percent of the world’s happiness is stored in hyunwoo’s cheeks?”

“which ones?” changkyun asks jokingly, anticipating a flustered kihyun. instead, he gets a confident, serious answer. 

“these ones,” he smacks hyunwoo’s ass for emphasis. “yeah. these ones.” 

“you’re joking, right?” changkyun raises an eyebrow. “that’s. that sure is something, kihyun hyung.” 

“it sure is,” kihyun nods. “you’re in no place to judge, changkyun.” 

“okay, but what’s with your fixation on my butt?” hyunwoo asks, covering said butt with his hands.

“i wanna eat it,” kihyun sighs rather dreamily. “bet it tastes good.” 

“no comment.” hyunwoo sighs. 

“we can talk about it later,” kihyun decides. “i think i’d like to.” hyunwoo leaves the room. 

he thinks he’ll get a break, that kihyun will let it be. as luck would have it, hyunwoo gets about three days before kihyun starts up again. 

“this is, without a doubt, the most exquisite thing i’ve ever laid eyes on,” kihyun announces triumphantly as he lands a solid smack on hyunwoo’s ass. 

hyunwoo fights the urge to scream. “why are you like this? i’m trying to have peaceful day.” 

“i just think your ass is great,” kihyun has the nerve to giggle. to  giggle . “i bet it tastes even better than that fancy five course breakfast we had that one time.” 

“kihyun,” hyunwoo makes a face. “that’s disgusting.” 

“it’s not. lots of people do it, okay? it’s something fun and sexy to try.” kihyun rolls his eyes. “i think you should let me try it. you have all this– all this cake, and it’sa tragedy that you haven’t let me have a taste.” 

“kihyun, if i let you eat my ass, will you  please stop saying things like that?” 

“oh, definitely.” kihyun nods quickly. “but if you like it, can we make it a regular thing?”

—

at the rate they’re going, it will  not be a regular thing. they haven’t even gotten naked yet and kihyun is already a mess, red in the face and talking a mile a minute like he does when he’s nervous. 

“kihyun, are you sure this is a good idea?” hyunwoo is frowning like something is wrong, and kihyun really doesn’t vibe with that. 

“it’s a great idea, trust me, okay? i just don’t really know how to go about it in a sexy way.” or at all, really. it’s not like he can just look up ‘how to eat my boyfriend’s ass.’ “or at all.” kihyun admits very, very softly, in a voice so small that hyunwoo has to lean in closer to hear him. 

“well.. maybe you can find a tutorial somewhere? maybe youtube, youtube has a how-to video for everything.” hyunwoo shrugs. 

“it can’t be that hard,” kihyun exclaims, brows furrowed with confusion or maybe concentration. “how hard is it to lick your ass? it’s not hard!” 

“i don’t know, kihyun, i really don’t.” hyunwoo has made himself comfortable in kihyun’s bed, and by the looks of it, if kihyun doesn’t figure this out soon, he’ll end up with a fast asleep boyfriend. 

“i’m gonna search it up.” kihyun grumbles. ten minutes of searching gives him an idea. “hey, i need you to go wash your ass.” 

“you need me to wash my  what ?” hyunwoo feels like a housewife from the 1950s, scandalized by the mere mention of his rear end. 

“oh my god, i said i want you to wash out your ass. i’m not gonna stick my tongue in there if it’s not clean. go take a shower, alright?” kihyun rolls his eyes, still scrolling on his phone. hyunwoo just sighs dramatically, as if the weight of the world rests on his shoulders, and gets up from his position on the bed. 

“oh, don’t take too long. i’m impatient. i’ve waited long enough for this, don’t keep me waiting.”

“yes, sir! i’ll be so fast, you won’t even notice i’m gone,” hyunwoo is very obviously being sarcastic, but he winks and blows a kiss to kihyun before he disappears into the bathroom. 

‘what a man,’ kihyun thinks to himself with a sigh. and what an ass he has! kihyun is sure that eating it will be nothing but pure pleasure for the both of them. 

“hey,“ kihyun is snapped out of his thoughts by a soft voice. hyunwoo is sitting next to him, dressed in new clothes and still damp from his shower. he looks soft and warm and woah, kihyun is really in love. 

“oh, hey, ready to have fun?” kihyun smiles brightly, setting his phone down. “i found this great article, it really went into detail, uh... yeah.” 

“are you having second thoughts?” hyunwoo is impossibly soft in the dim light of their bedroom, and kihyun is mesmerized. 

“no, of course not. i’m excited for this,” he scoffs, once he’s done admiring the structure of hyunwoo’s face. truly the perfect man right there. “i’m just admiring your face. it’s a very good face. you’re so pretty. anyways, you should probably get naked now. pretty please?” 

“well, when you ask so nicely, how can i possible say no?” hyunwoo smiles that impossibly soft smile of his. there’s nothing special about him taking off his clothes, just the efficient unbuttoning of his shirt and the quick slide of his pants down his legs, and then hyunwoo is curling up under the comforter because it’s “way too cold to be naked right now.” 

and then kihyun gets distracted from his quest to eat hyunwoo’s ass, because hyunwoo looks so sweet all curled up under the bedsheets. kihyun spends a good deal of time making embarrassing cooing noises at his boyfriend– his older than he is boyfriend, mind you. 

“are you going to do anything, or did i strip for nothing?” hyunwoo is still a lump under the bedsheets, and he will remain so until kihyun is ready to do anything. 

“i’m getting there,” kihyun promises. “gimme a kiss first, i doubt you’ll kiss me afterwards.” 

“you’re right about that,” hyunwoo makes a face. “i really don’t think i want to know what my own ass tastes like.” 

“figured. anyways, kiss please,” kihyun leans in close and pouts until hyunwoo gives him a proper kiss. 

“okay, i guess we can do this now.” kihyun hesitates. “should i take off my clothes too? i mean, i made you get naked, maybe i should get naked too.” 

“go ahead, nobody is opposing that. there’s absolutely no opposition. please do that.” 

“sure, why not?” kihyun leaves his boxers on, though, because it’s cold and he doesn’t want to take them off. “i’m keeping these on, though.” 

“cool,” hyunwoo rolls over, effectively turning himself into a blanket burrito. “what now?”

“well, i kinda need you out of the blankets.. i can’t eat your ass if it’s not available to me.” kihyun tugs on the blanket until hyunwoo unrolls from his cocoon. “there we go. ready?” 

“how does this work..?” hyunwoo wonders, thinking out loud. 

“well, since we haven’t ever done this, we’re supposed to get relaxed first and do whatever we usually do, y’know, before we fuck.” kihyun laughs, and it’s definitely not a nervous laugh, okay? 

“okay.. are we talking like, making out or..?” hyunwoo shrugs lamely. “just tell me what to do, i guess?” 

“what are we doing?” kihyun mutters, tugging hyunwoo close. “it’s not like we haven’t fucked before, this is basically the same thing, right? i mean, aside from the fact that i’ll be putting my tongue in your ass instead of my dick.” 

“you have  such a way with words, kihyun,” hyunwoo deadpans, face blank. 

“yeah, that’s what you fell for, right?” kihyun laughs. “come here, let me kiss you.” hyunwoo obliges, shuffling closer until kihyun can lean forward and connect their lips. 

there’s nothing hasty or inherently sexual about the kiss; rather, it’s soft and slow, a kiss clearly shared by lovers who know that they’ve got all the time in the world. it’s soft and sweet, more a gentle press of lips on lips than anything else. 

kihyun reaches out, cradling the side of hyunwoo’s head with one hand, drawing him closer. hyunwoo leans in readily, all but melting into kihyun. kihyun’s other arm comes down to wrap around hyunwoo’s waist, holding him close. with a tip of kihyun’s head, the kiss goes deeper, more than just lips on lips. 

before they know it, kihyun and hyunwoo have to separate, panting softly as they press their foreheads together. neither wants to be any further from the other than necessary. 

kihyun grins stupidly, tugging hyunwoo closer. “love you,” he whispers, like it’s a secret for hyunwoo only. 

hyunwoo echoes the sentiment, leaning into the tiny distance to kiss kihyun again. it’s mostly the same as the first kiss, except that kihyun gets a little handsy– not that hyunwoo minds. 

kihyun’s hands find hyunwoo’s ass cheeks and squeeze rather hard.hyunwoo lets out a startled little yelp of a noise, pulling out of the kiss rather involuntarily. kihyun laughs, loud and a little obnoxious, rubbing at hyunwoo’s hips in apology. 

“sorry,” he manages as he laughs, “i didn’t know touching your butt would get that sort of reaction.” 

“give a guy some warning next time,” hyunwoo complains, but he doesn’t sound that unhappy. kihyun moves his hands back to hyunwoo’s glorious butt and squeezes again. this time, hyunwoo laughs, prepared more than he had been previously. 

“sure,” kihyun agrees. “more warning next time.” he kisses hyunwoo again at that moment, more passionately and more insistently, more urgently than before. 

when kihyun tips his head and leans in for a deeper kiss, hyunwoo knows that they’re getting closer to kihyun’s goal. he returns the kiss, doing his best to match the impatience of kihyun’s lips. kihyun shuffles forward, one hand coming to rest on the small of hyunwoo’s back, to pull him closer. 

after a long moment of kissing, kihyun pushes hyunwoo down on the bed, breaking the kiss to admire him. above him, kihyun is flushed and panting slightly, cheeks red and hair ruffled. he looks.. triumphant, as if he’s already achieved his goal. 

“ready?” he asks, running a hand through his hair. hyunwoo nods, figuring kihyun is asking about another kiss. not so. 

all of a sudden, hyunwoo finds himself laying face down. a surprised whine leaves him at the suddenness of it all. kihyun pauses, patting his shoulder. 

“are you comfortable?” kihyun’s voice is soft in hyunwoo’s ears. he kisses the space between hyunwoo’s shoulder blades, soft and quick, and an involuntary shudder of delight runs down hyunwoo’s body. 

“yeah,” he manages to reply, turning his head for comfort. kihyun notices and is quick to leave a smattering of tiny kisses along the curve of hyunwoo’s jaw. then, kihyun is back to business, kissing down the line of hyunwoo’s back, til he reaches hyunwoo’s tailbone. 

“ready?” he asks again, and hyunwoo nods, pliant and agreeable. kihyun giggles quietly, a soft little musical sound, and then, as strange as it feels, he licks a gentle stripe over hyunwoo’s asshole. the squeak that hyunwoo gives is involuntary, but not in a bad way. kihyun licks again, and hyunwoo starts laughing. 

“what?” kihyun pulls away, and hyunwoo can just  hear the pout in his voice. “do you not like it?”

“i didn’t expect it to tickle,” hyunwoo confesses. “it’ll take a little getting used to, i guess. it’s not bad, though.” 

“okay,” kihyun pats hyunwoo’s ass. “should i try again? just– i mean, tell me if it doesn’t feel good. i want you to feel good.” 

“it’s not bad, just unexpected. do it again,” hyunwoo insists. “uh. you can.. you know, put it in, if you want.”

“you sound like a teenager having his first time,” kihyun laughs again, loud and wonderful. 

“thanks,” hyunwoo sighs, pretending to be embarrassed. really, though, the flush on his cheeks is from excitement, not embarrassment. 

“well, if you’re not opposed, i’m going to–“ kihyun doesn’t finish his thought. 

“go ahead,” hyunwoo replies, rather awkwardly. 

“sure, thanks,” kihyun leans forward to do it again. this time, prepared for the sensation, the feeling of kihyun’s tongue against his most intimate part doesn’t make hyunwoo laugh. instead, he closes his eyes and thinks about how, strangely, it feels good. 

kihyun hooks a thumb around the meat of hyunwoo’s left ass cheek and pulls, giving himself better access to the space between. he licks gently over hyunwoo’s hole, giggling when hyunwoo makes a little noise. 

when kihyun finally eases his tongue in, hyunwoo’s little noises give way to soft sighs and quiet moans. kihyun can’t help the giggles that escape him, even as he’s still tongue-deep in hyunwoo’s ass.

“are you even taking this seriously?” hyunwoo manages to ask, even as he begins to fall apart. 

“of course,” kihyun says rather somberly, after his tongue and hyunwoo’s ass have parted ways. “i’m taking this very seriously. you’re just very cute and i can’t help it. part of me wants to coo at you like an old lady with a puppy, but also a part of me wants to absolutely destroy you. y’know, eat you out ‘til you’re in tears.” 

“oh,” hyunwoo says. “ yes . do that.” 

“why not? let’s try it.” kihyun agrees, and then, before hyunwoo can even begin to process, kihyun is once again tongue-deep in his ass, eating him out like a starving man. 

the moan hyunwoo lets out is raw and loud, and it startled both kihyun and himself. “having fun?” kihyun asks as he comes up for air. 

“uh,” hyunwoo wracks his brain for something to say. “yeah, ‘s good.” 

“great, i’m glad you’re having fun.” kihyun leaves a sweet kiss right over hyunwoo’s tailbone, then goes right back to licking, and hyunwoo falls apart under the gentle pressure of kihyun’s tongue over his asshole. 

“hm,” kihyun pulls back again, smacking a hand down against hyunwoo’s right ass cheek just because he can. “do you feel good? are you close? do you need more stimulation?” 

“mm,” hyunwoo grunts, shifting into a more comfortable position. “maybe?”

“do you want, like..” kihyun struggles for a moment, looking for words. “should i touch your dick?” 

“um, no.” hyunwoo’s face turns bright pink. “too sensitive.” 

“oh, so..” kihyun giggles, the sound less high pitched than it had been previously. “do you mean to say that if i touched your dick, you’d probably come, like, on the spot?”

“yes, i do mean to say that.” 

“epic. can i?” hyunwoo doesn’t need to look to see the wicked look in kihyun’s eye. 

“i mean.. go ahead, but won’t it suck the fun out of it if you make me come

right now?” hyunwoo frowns. 

“no, because then you’ll be nice and sensitive, and i can eat you out until you cry.” kihyun chirps, clearly delighted with his plan. 

“uh.. alright, go ahead, but i don’t think you’ll get very far,” hyunwoo sighs, already knowing that he will, in fact, let kihyun eat him out until he cries. 

“alright, let’s get this show on the road,” kihyun crows, jubilant, pushing at hyunwoo’s hip until he rolls over. “don’t look at me that way, i’ll make you feel really good, promise.”

it takes an embarrassingly short amount of time– kihyun making hyunwoo come, that is. all it takes is a couple gentle touches, a kiss, and hyunwoo’s  gone . he makes a little strained gasping sound as comes undone, and kihyun makes more embarrassing cooing noises, petting hyunwoo’s hair and giving him small kisses. 

“there we go, don’t you feel good?” he coos, patting hyunwoo’s cheek. “now roll over, i’m gonna make you feel even better.” hyunwoo rolls obediently, wincing as his sensitive dick brushes against the bedsheets. 

“are you sure this is a good idea,” he asks, only just managing to sound more calm and collected than he is. “are you sure?” 

“oh, yes. very sure, my sweet darling,” kihyun all but whispers into his ear. “you’re going to feel so good, i promise. it’ll blow your mind.” 

hyunwoo will look back, about a week in the future, and agree. it does indeed blow his mind. 

hyunwoo is sure that kihyun has done this before. there’s no way he learned how to eat ass like this just by reading an online how-to. no way, because kihyun makes it feel so much better than it really is– just licking and such, it feels like  more than that. as silly as it is, kihyun puts every fiber of his being into it, every bit of his love into it, and hyunwoo really appreciates the gesture. 

he cries. 

it’s not a big deal, not waterworks or big fat crocodile tears, just soft whimpers and gentle tears traveling their way down his cheeks as kihyun eats his ass without mercy. he could be loud, if he wanted to, but the moment is so intimate, as filthy as the action is, that hyunwoo keeps quiet. 

he shudders through a second orgasm, bringing on another wave of tears because he’s definitely not made to come so quickly in such a short period of time. kihyun seems to notice, as he gives hyunwoo’s asshole one final lick before disengaging. 

“so... you liked it?” is the first thing kihyun says, once he’s cleaned hyunwoo up and gotten him dressed in some soft clothes. hyunwoo always did like to feel safe and warm after sex, and kihyun definitely wouldn’t deprive him of that, especially after trying something so new, so foreign. 

“yeah,” hyunwoo admits, his voice sort of garbled with unshed tears. “it was nice.” 

“just nice?” kihyun presses, pouting. “so you didn’t like it?”

“i liked it,” hyunwoo argues, “i’m just tired. you gave me the best orgasm of my life and then another one, i feel like i could sleep for twelve years, and i’m still crying.” he points out, reaching up to brush tears from his cheeks. 

kihyun beats him to it, ever so gently brushing the tears away with the pad of his thumbs. “sleepy baby,” he coos, hugging hyunwoo close, cradling his head to his chest. “you should sleep now, so we can do it again later.”

“again?” hyunwoo blinks sleepily, nuzzling his cheek against the flat plane of kihyun’s chest. “but you didn’t even come this time. do you want to? i can give you a handjob, or a blowjob, or something.”

“no, it’s fine,” kihyun brushes him off. “seeing you fall apart was better than any handjob i’ve ever gotten.”

“i thought you liked it when i jerk you off.”

“i do, but you’re so pretty when you come.” kihyun can’t help the smirk that crosses his lips. “and when you cry, ugh, you’re just gorgeous. i can’t get enough.” 

“alright, noted. i’ll try to cry more when we fuck.” hyunwoo snorts rather unattractively. kihyun loves him for it. 

“when we make love, you mean. fucking is like... a quickie in the backseat of the car. is this the car? no, this is our bedroom, this is where we make love.” kihyun snickers. “got it?”

“yeah, i’ll pretend like that made sense.” hyunwoo agrees, eyes drooping tiredly. “do you mind if i take a power nap? wake me up in like ten minutes or so.” 

“ten minutes? please, that’s not even enough time to fall asleep. i’ll wake you up in an hour or so.” kihyun insists, petting hyunwoo’s hair with a gentle hand. 

“that works too,” hyunwoo agrees, yawning widely. “hey, next time, do you wanna try–?”

“i don’t want a tongue anywhere near my ass, thank you. not even yours, though i will admit that, like the rest of you, it is magnificent.” 

“alright, also noted. g’night, ki.” hyunwoo’s eyes slip shut. 

“sweet dreams, baby.” kihyun whispers, kissing hyunwoo’s forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments i hoard them to feel good about myself ily
> 
> also this is the link to the article i read to learn about ass eating: https://www.google.com/amp/s/lifehacker.com/how-to-eat-ass-1820805658/amp very informative!


End file.
